Velho Hábito
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT Ele sempre gostou de analisar todos os detalhes possíveis que seus olhos avermelhados pudessem capturar, esquadrinhando cada lugar ou pessoa na análise mais metódica possível.


_**Velho hábito  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

_Para **Perséfone-san**, a companheira de todos os momentos, a petit que eu amo demais. Parabéns, querida._

- # - # -

"_Je te dessine du bout du doigt  
_(Eu posso desenhar seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos)  
_Ton front, tes yeux, tes yeux, ta bouche  
_(da fronte aos olhos, dos olhos até a boca.)  
_Comment veux-tu dessiner ça  
_(Eu quero tanto desenhá-lo)  
_La main me tremble quand j'y touche...  
_(que a mão treme quando te toco...)(1)_"_

- # - # -

Kamus era uma pessoa muito observadora.

Ele sempre gostou de analisar todos os detalhes possíveis que seus olhos avermelhados pudessem capturar, esquadrinhando cada lugar ou pessoa na análise mais metódica possível.

Poder-se-ia dizer que era uma mania antiga, daquelas difíceis de se perder. Mas não era assim que ele considerava. A definição de mania era _desordem mental caracterizada por grande excitação psíquica, exaltação e instabilidade de atenção._ As outras opções possíveis eram _excentricidade_ ou _obsessão_. Nada disso realmente se enquadrava com ele. Por isso, ele chamava de seu velho e útil hábito.

Dispensável dizer que Miro adorava irritá-lo, repetindo aos quatro ventos de que era uma _mania_, não um _hábito_, porque era algo quase obsessivo. Ele dissecava qualquer ambiente ou pessoa a sua frente com aquele olhar de fazer os pêlos se eriçarem.

Especialmente se quem estava a sua frente era _ele_, Miro.

Desde que se conheceram, Kamus foi tragado pela explosão de emoções, cores e sons que eram o grego. Ele estimulava todos os seus sentidos naturalmente, atraindo a sua completa atenção. O francês tentou evitar no início, mas ficou evidente que era mais forte que a sua vontade.

E o seu velho _hábito_ de observar tornou-se o velho _hábito de observar Miro_.

Ele conseguia ouvir o nome do escorpiano a grandes distâncias, prestando atenção em tudo o que era dito sobre ele. E, nesta coletânea de dados em que foi gradativamente imergindo, conheceu várias definições interessantes que os outros davam ao cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Uns o chamavam de louco, que gargalhava somente com o som do próprio vento. Outros diziam que ele era cruel e vingativo, capaz de matar somente com o olhar. Ainda havia alguns que o chamavam de boêmio, dando uma conotação educada ao que realmente pretendiam dizer. E destes Kamus discordava completamente, afinal a definição de boêmio era _aquele que leva a vida farreando e bebendo, vadio, folgado, vagabundo_. Boêmio também era a definição que carinhosamente Miro dava a si próprio.

Mas Kamus tinha outra teoria. Costumava pensar que o grego era como o quarto de um adolescente. Uma confusão de sentimentos e de desejos que pareceria uma bagunça a quem o observasse de fora – e que, inutilmente, tentaria organizá-lo, numa tentativa frustrada de transformá-lo em algo que ele não era. Mas haveria alguém que, apesar de todo aquele turbilhão, conseguiria entender cada canto e saber onde estava cada coisinha. E este haveria de ser o seu dono.

Foi então que o francês finalmente percebeu o seu desejo incontrolável de ser aquela pessoa que o decifraria. Suas observações o levaram ainda mais longe. Ele seria capaz, com apenas um olhar, de revirá-lo inteiro. E percebeu que o lábio superior dele tremia involuntariamente sempre que alguém era carinhoso consigo, percebeu que ele sempre arranjava uma desculpa para ficar próximo de si.

Percebeu, enfim, que gostava irremediavelmente.

E, numa insossa tarde de outono, daquelas onde tudo parecia fadado ao tédio, ele se entregou àquela explosão de cores, sons e emoções que Miro era. Agora que ele parara para pensar, não sabia ao certo como tudo acontecera. Apenas sabia que sentira suas bocas coladas e que, como nos mais velhos clichês, tudo passou a fazer todo o sentido do mundo.

Mas, como ele sabia que a vida não era um grande clichê, havia as suas imperfeições. Ele observava seu quarto na mais completa falta de ordem, com camisas, meias, sapatos espalhados por todos os lugares. O grego ressonava em seu peito, roncando baixinho. E aquilo não conseguia deixá-lo dormir.

Não que ele se importasse no momento, afinal a observação era uma arte que ele apreciava. Do que ele sentia medo – e jamais diria esta palavra a quem quer que fosse – era das brigas que estavam por vir, das mágoas e marcas que haveriam de deixar um no outro. Porém ele sabia que, a partir do momento em que se entregaram, eram um do outro eternamente.

Também ele era realista o suficiente para saber que isso não garantiria felicidade eterna. Principalmente partindo do comportamento explosivo do grego, o qual ele analisara tantas vezes e que sempre lhe parecera ilógico – e, por isso, mais perigoso e mais tentador.

E era enquanto ele o olhava daquele jeito, despido em seus braços, os fios dourados espalhados pelas costas e as marcas avermelhadas por todo o tronco, que ele percebia que Miro era uma maçã por completo(2). Perfumada, doce, suculenta. Que ele tinha vontade de morder indefinidamente e, com prazer, ver – e sentir – os resultados que seus dentes provocavam.

Sentiu os olhos pesarem, finalmente.

Numa tentativa de espantar o sono, sua voz rouca cantarolou baixinho uma música antiga enquanto via o tronco do outro subir e descer no ritmo tranqüilo do sono. Passava de leve as pontas dos dedos em seu rosto, repassando mentalmente cada uma daquelas linhas que ele tanto olhara desde sempre.

A testa larga, sempre coberta pela franja farta. As pequenas linhas de expressão, principalmente ao redor do rosto, provocadas pela vida árdua que tiveram. As sobrancelhas fartas, tão diferentes das dele, com os pequenos fios rebeldes. O nariz comum, menos arrebitado que o próprio. A boca carnuda, com os lábios ainda rosados pelos beijos trocados, não muito macia – e, nem por isso, menos provocante.

Ele o conhecia tão bem que nada lhe passaria despercebido.

Lembrou, divertido, de como as sobrancelhas arquearam, os olhos ganharam brilho após o primeiro beijo. A voz encheu-lhe os ouvidos com uma risada calorosa, não estridente – _som agudo e áspero_ – mas grave e livre. Melhor que a sua própria voz, segundo sua opinião.

Concluiu, enfim, que Miro era o mais louco dos seus acertos, que era o indefinível, a mais estranha – e deliciosa – decisão de sua vida. E não percebeu quando sua voz silenciou e seus olhos fecharam, encerrando a observação e se rendendo ao sono, embalado pela cadência do roncar baixo do grego em seus braços.

- # - # -

"_Reste là, ne bouge pás  
_(Permaneça aí, não se mova.)  
_Laisse-moi t'imaginer  
_(Deixe-me imaginar)  
_T'as l'air d'être l'été  
_(que você é o ar do verão)  
_Celui qui pleut jamais  
_(que nunca chove.)_"_

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A:**_ OMG, outra sem ser angst ? E que eu ainda me diverti fazendo, quase uma comédia irônica em algumas partes ? OMG... Estou evoluindo. XD Boba, mas divertida. Nasceu e veio direto pra você, querida. Culpa tua, que me fez querer ser irônica – e leu a metade e gostou, me fazendo terminá-la._

Notas :

(1) Trechos de _T'es beau tu sais_, da Edith Piaf.

(2) Miro significa maçã em grego.

Por Chibiusa-chan.

18 de março de 2007, 00:31.

Comentário aleatório inútil : É a segunda fic que termino nesta hora e neste mesmo mês... o.O


End file.
